Locuras en el Santuario
by Shizuka-Karo
Summary: Son las "pequeñas" locuras y vivencias que se viven diariamente en el famoso santuario que las atraviesan nuestros santos favoritos: bronceados, dorados, plateados, etc. y uno que otro dios u otra orden de guerreros.XD
1. Chapter 1:Un día normal

Notas de la autora: Bueno este es mi primer fic que escribo y soy nueva en esto sobre FF. Así que espero ser bien recibida y que les agrade mis locas ideas venidas de mi mente. Y ya saben estoy abierta a todo, desde halagos, apoyos, comentarios, criticas, jitomatazos, golpes cibernéticos, bullying, etc.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no es de mi propiedad sino de Masami Kurumada, si lo fuera yo estaría animando Next Dimension ahora.

 **LOCURAS EN EL SANTUARIO**

 **Un día "normal"**

En un hermoso día en el cual el sol resplandecía como una luciérnaga bien grande en el cielo, las aves piaban y la brisa soplaba meciendo las hojas de los árboles del bosque en donde vivían animalitos, duendes, seres mitológicos, y toda clase de criaturas de fantasía… asi que ejem… desearía seguir con el cuento pero este fic no trata de fantasías animadas sino de los caballeros de Atena y sus… locuras? Travesuras? Rutina?! Como ustedes quieran llamarlo a las actividades que se realizan en el santuario….. diariamente.

Asi que cambiemos de escenario.

Era un día común y corriente en el Santuario, ósea el sol era demasiado fuerte, te calcinaba hasta los huesos, alta temperatura, aprendices y soldados rasos entrenando aquí y allá, el mismo seco y árido paisaje, varias ruinas griegas, las viejas 12 casas sin modificaciones ni nada que las haga llamar la atención (a excepción de las 30.000 y más escalones que las atraviesan), gritos de lucha, quejas de Saori que se escuchan por todo el Santuario, etc., etc…

Comenzando por el coliseo podemos ver a varios caballeros y soldados entrenando, y entre ellos a Shaina y a Marin teniendo un combate amistoso que llamaba la atención de más de uno de los presentes (entre ellos a Jabu y compañía).

Siguiendo por las 12 casas, en la primera casa encontramos al famoso reparador de armaduras Mu de Aries… tomando una siesta entre sus herramientas celestes y varias armaduras que reparar y a Kiki haciendo garabatos en la cara de su maestro.

En la casa de Tauro encontramos a Aldebarán teniendo un pequeño GRAN festín, pues había pavo en horno, camarones, langosta, pollo, parrillada, todo tipo de ensaladas, postres, tortas, guisantes, helados, fruta, chocolate, etc…Sigamos porque sino se me hace agua la boca.

En la casa de Géminis, Kanon se encontraba tranquilamente apoyado en un pilar tomando jugo de naranja en caja ¿Por qué será que está muy tranquilo por acá?

 **Flashback 10 minutos antes**

Saga y Kanon se encontraban jugando bolitas a las afueras de la casa. Era el turno de Saga.

-Diablos por que no puedo darle a la dichosa bolita- se quejaba el mayor al fallar con el tiro.

-Por que no tienes buena puntería- Kanon alimentaba la ira de su hermano –Ni tampoco voluntad, de hecho eres malo en el juego; es más eres malo en todo: fallaste con tu plan de conquistar el mundo, no pudiste matar a una bebe, te dejas ganar por el menso de Aioros para el puesto de patriarca….

-quien pidió tu opinión hermanito- respondió el gemelis siendo ignorado olímpicamente.

-Fuiste derrotado por unos niños de bronce, no haces los quehaceres en la casa, en vez de limpiar ensucias, no cocinas bien, quemas el agua, te peleas con todos, etc, etc….- y siguió asi el gemelo.

-Ahhh! Ya me tienes harto- grita por fin Saga –te enviare a la OTR…..

-OTRA DIMENSION- Kanon envia su ataque deshaciéndose asi de Saga.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

En la casa de Cáncer … (para ser exactos a las afueras de la casa de Cáncer) encontramos a Mascara en traje de baño tomando el sol en una hamaca amarrada a 2 pilares con un cartel de "No molestar".

En la casa de Leo, Aioria se encontraba encerrado en su habitación junto con su secreto más oscuro: viendo unas fotos secretas de Marin tomadas de diferentes ángulos.

En la casa de Virgo, Shaka también se encuentra encerrado meditando o como los demás dorados dicen "en su estado de vanidad" (aunque yo diría que esta durmiendo por que se ve a leguas la baba de su boca).

En la casa de Libra, Dohko no se encuentra debido a que está tomando unas "vacaciones" en los 5 antiguos picos en China, o debe ser que la da flojera venir al santuario o debe de estar pensando en nuevas formas de torturar a Shiryu.

En la casa de Escorpio, Milo esta durmiendo a pierna suelta abrazando a una botella de tequila en su …. debería llamarlo cuchitrin debido al gran desastre que hay en su habitación sino miren nomas: montañas de ropa por aquí y por allá, sobras de comida en la mesas, cuadros y paredes, su celular de ultima generación en su zapato que a la vez esta en su cama…. Todo un desastre… además de un horrible olor.

En la casa de Sagitario,… no se encuentra Aioros pero podemos ver varias flechas disparadas por todos lados, la armadura da Sagitario encadenada en el suelo y un cartel que dice "prohibido el paso hasta que vuelva, y en especial….." y vemos una foto de Seiya con la figura de prohibición.

En Capricornio, Shura está (sorprendentemente que los otros caballeros no lo estén haciendo) limpiando su templo y encerando su estatua.

En Acuario, Camus se encuentra encerrado en su biblioteca (por que no me sorprende) leyendo un libro.

En Piscis….. solo dire que Afrodita esta…..maquillándose y alabándose a si mismo en el espejo.

En el salón del Patriarca, Shion se encuentra sentado en su trono apoyando su cabeza en una mano mientras que con la otra se va sacando las pelusas de su ombligo y su baba chorreando desde su boca (producto del aburrimiento. Debo decir que estaba dormido?).

A las afueras del salón del Patriarca se encuentran los 5 chicos de bronce fieles a Atena custodiando la puerta aunque la verdad NINGUNO presta atención a la entrada. Seiya, Hyoga e Ikki están jugando a las cartas mientras que Shun está de espectador (en realidad está de referí así evitando las peleas) y Shiryu leyendo un libro un poco alejado de ellos.

Y en el interior del santuario de Atena, Saori está escribiendo su diario: _"Querido diario, hoy me he despertado normalmente y a la misma hora de siempre, pero cuando voy al tocador, adivina que ocurrió, al tomar mi secador de pelo me golpeé con la rasuradora* y zas!... me rompí una uña. Ahhh…. fue un delirio, un sacrilegio; yo, la gran Atena, la diosa de la guerra y de la sabiduría…. me rompí una uña. Oh por Zeus, OH POR ZEUS! No puedo imaginarme que hubiera pasado, que tal si hubiera sangrado, si me hubiera cortado hasta llegar al hueso, oh! Me hubiera dado tétanos, incluso hubiera llegado a MORIR!. Te das cuenta yo soy MUY importante para este mundo…. y lo peor es que ningún caballero se encuentra aquí para ayudarme….. hubiera pedido ayuda a Shion pero ese dizque patriarca ….mmm no se. Si tan solo Seiya estuviera aquí… Ha! Seiya, con solo decir su nombre,…. Pensar en él… Así, no fue grave por suerte ji ji."_ Y ahí vemos a la diosa de la "sabiduría" pensando en Seiya….. otra vez. U_U

Bueno aquí termina nuestro recorrido por el santuario con esa bola de tontos que puf…. Pronto se llevaran una inesperada sorpresa con una inesperada visita. Muajajaja (risa demoniaca de la autora)

*rasuradora femenina para rasurar los vellos de las piernas y otras partes del cuerpo. No vayan a imaginarse otra cosa.

 _ **¿Y tú has sentido el poder del cosmos?**_


	2. Chapter 2: Una visita inesperada

Notas de la Aurora: Bueno gracias por leer y comentar mi fic. Espero que siga siendo de su agrado y ya saben, pueden opinar y apoyarme mediante los reviews jeje. Bien continuamos con la historia (segundo capi que bien) y perdon por actualizar un poco tarde pero estan los deberes, la escuela, tareas y mas tareas, etc...

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no es mio sino de Masami Kurumada; si lo fuera yo habria alargado más la saga de Hades.

* * *

 **LOCURAS EN EL SANTUARIO**

 **UNA VISITA INESPERADA**

Un extraño llega hasta el templo del patriarca encontrando a Shion dormido en su trono. El hombre de cabellera rubia, campera y pantalón negro a la moda, mira a su alrededor buscando a alguien más pero como nadie se encuentra a parte de Shion….. no tiene otra opción.

-Oiga- le habla a Shion- Oiga! Despierte, ya es de dia, oiga- sin resultados empieza a picarlo- oiga necesito ayuda, despierte- lo único que consigue es que el ex –santo de aries abra su boca y ronque más fuerte. El hombre ya cansado empieza a zarandearlo - OIGA, DESPIERTE!-

-5 minutos más mami- suelta de improviso Shion mientras lleva su dedo pulgar a la boca mientras que el hombre se queda O.O sorprendido.

-Oiga- el hombre empieza a zarandearlo con fuerza -DESPIEEEEEERRRRRTEEEEEEEE !- le grita tan fuerte que podría dejar a cualquiera que esté cerca sordo, pero Shion… sigue soñando con carneritos.

El rubio deja su difícil (yo llamaría imposible) tarea de despertar al patriarca y se revuelve el cabello en busca de una solución. Sin embargo el grito fue tan fuerte que llamó la atención de Saori.

-Quien rayos grita así? ¿Qué ocurre Shion?- Saori llega al salón y se encuentra con el sujeto; su cara, que antes era una de los mil demonios, cambió a una angelical con una sonrisa amable -Ah. Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle señor?-

El joven recupera su paciencia y saluda

-Buenos días ¿Quisiera saber si este es el santuario de Atena?-

-Si, este es el único santuario de Atena del mundo- respondió Saori

-Pues bien. Verá busco a la diosa Atena, diosa de la sabiduría y de las artes de la guerra y según la información que me dieron ella vive en este santuario junto a sus caballeros. O mejor dicho su reencarnación –

-Bueno yo soy la reencarnación de Atena, Saori Kido ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- respondió cortésmente Saori hasta que….. –Un momento! ¿Para qué quiere ver a la diosa Atena? Osea a mí! ¿Cómo llegó aquí?-

-Obvio, pasando por las 12 casas- responde el joven rubio.

-Pero ¿mis guerreros? ¿Los caballeros dorados?-

-Hablas de la bola de inútiles que custodian las 12 casas; pues fue sencillo pasar por allí, a excepción de las infinitas escaleras, no te imaginas cuan trabajo hice para subirlas. En serio Atena, deberías considerar poner un ascensor por que….

-Ya, ya, ya- Saori lo interrumpe- Y ahora cuenta ¿Cómo pasaste por las 12 casas?-

-Bueno, primero llegué al coliseo donde todo mundo estaba ocupado observando la batalla de 2 amazonas "yo diría más que observar" y nadie me detuvo. Llegué a la casa de Aries donde había un pequeño sin custodia dibujando en la cara de un hombre dormido en el suelo; el pequeño me dejó pasar-

-Ah esos son Mu y Kiki. Kiki siempre tan tierno- comenta Saori.

-En la casa de Tauro un sujeto intentó detenerme pero estaba demasiado ocupado comiendo. En la casa de géminis había un tipo de cabello azulado parado en la entrada hasta que un portal se abrió detrás de él y de este otro tipo igualito al primero salió y se lanzó sobre este ahorcándolo y diciendo algo sobre que lo enviaron a la Antártida o algo así. Me pasé de largo-

-Los gemelos. Siempre peleando- dice Saori tomando asiento al lado de Shion (que seguía dormido).

-Fui a la casa de Cáncer donde un hombre se bronceaba al aire, incluso me pidió que me quitara del medio por que le tapaba el sol. En la casa de Leo un chico estaba hipnotizado por unas fotos de una pelirroja. En Virgo había un hombre en posición de loto… tomando una siesta. En Libra y en Sagitario no había nadie. En Escorpio había un hombre borracho que se cayó por las escaleras. En Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis los santos estaban demasiados ocupados como para detenerme… en especial en la última casa porque el caballero estaba…. Estaba…. -no sabia como decirlo- me ahuyento diciendo que le arruinaba su belleza-

-Ah ese es Afrodita, tranquilo no hace nada si no le ofendes su belleza. No muerde "creo"- decía Saori, ya entretenida con la historia.

-Pase por las 12 casas y llegue aquí y me encuentro con ese vegete –señalando a Shion- durmiendo como la bella durmiente. Y así termina mi historia-

-Ah que bien pero creo que algo falta- pregunta Saori –A sí! ¿Y los caballeros de bronce? Ellos se encontraban custodiando la entrada ¿los viste? -preguntó-

-¿Los caballeros de bronce? A si ¿hablas de los atolondrados que por casi me atropellan mientras subia por les escaleras? –pregunta el sujeto

-¿Atropellar? –Saori esteba confundida

-Si, son 4 … 5 ¿no es cierto? Un rubio siendo perseguido por un castaño y un peli azul y a la vez eran seguidos por un peli verde. Se correteaban hasta que el castaño tropezó y bum…. Le hace chuza a los otros dos así rodando por todo el santuario. El peli verde tuvo que seguirlos cuesta abajo-

-Seiya, Hyoga, Ikki y Shun; no me sorprende, siempre haciendo de las suyas. ¿y que hay de Shiryu? –Preguntó la diosa

-¿Shiryu? ¿Hablas del pelinegro que está afuera leyendo un libro? Si ahí está, al margen de todo lo que está ocurriendo-

-Jaja - Saori soltó una carcajada –Shiryu siempre es así jaja ¿A qué venia todo esto? A si! –se levanta de repente y hace un chasquido, lo cual hace efecto en Shion que poco a poco va despertando -¿Quién eres y que quieres?-

-Así, no me presenté- el rubio pone cara de tonto –Yo soy Hermes, el dios de los mensajeros, comerciantes y ladrones, mensajero de los dioses del olimpo. He venido aquí por tengo un mensaje para la diosa Atena de parte de Zeus-

-Ok…Hermes…¿Hermes? ¡Hermes!- Saori se sobresalta que por casi cae encima de Shion –dijiste Hermes ¿no eres un dios olímpico? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Si soy un dios y también un mensajero de los dioses que recorre todo el mundo cumpliendo su deber, niña. Y ya te lo dije antes, vengo a entregarte un mensaje de tu padre. Ahora si me lo permites- Hermes empieza a buscar en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar una carta y un papel. Saori se aventura a tomar la carta pero Hermes siendo más rápido la pone de nuevo en su bolsillo y le muestra el papel –Ah ah ah primero el recibo- saca pluma y le entrega a Saori –Primero tus iniciales aquí y aquí, tu firma; no olvides la copia- le indicaba como llenar el recibo –Y no olvides el pago de 45 ctvs por mi servicio-

-45 ctvs bah!- Saori busca por su vestido pero al ver que ni bolsillos tenia se acerca a Shion, quien se estiraba como Aioria …digo como gato -Shion ¿no tienes 45 ctvs?- Shion le da los 45 ctvs con mala gana –Bien aquí están tus dichosos 45 ctvs- Saori le entrega las monedas a Hermes a la vez que recibe la carta –Al fin, la burocracia está cada vez peor-

-Bien mi trabajo culminó y si me lo permites me retiro- Hermes estaba dispuesto a salir del templo pero al recordar que de nuevo tendría que pasar por las 12 casas (encontrándose de nuevo con los dementes denominados caballeros) prefirió usar el camino fácil: la teletransportación.

Así que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Hermes desaparece del templo del Patriarca y aparece al inicio de las 12 casas donde podemos ver a los 3 caballeros de bronce tirados en el suelo cual trapos, a Shun intentando revivirlos y a Milo también tirado en el suelo retomando su siesta con su botella de tequila (ese debe ser el tipo borracho que se cayó por las escaleras XD).

-Lo que les espera- dijo Hermes para después dirigirse a otro lado dejando el santuario.

* * *

Y ahora ¿Qué pasará con el Santuario? ¿Cuál es el mensaje de Zeus? ¿Otra nueva guerra o solo una mal broma? Lo descubriremos en el siguiente capitulo.

 _ **Y tú ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**_


	3. Chapter 3: La Noticia

Notas de la autora: Señoras y señores, saquen sus trinches, palos, tomates, picotas, todo lo que puedan lanzar y empiecen a formar una turba en contra de la autora XD. Si lo sé tarde mucho en actualizar y sé que muchos de ustedes esperaban la actualización pero tengo una buena razón (excusas, excusas, siempre excusas): exámenes finales en mi instituto de inglés y presentaciones en la escuela (como es fin de año :P) pero ahora les tengo buenas nuevas: terminé mi instituto YUPIIIIIII "dando brinquitos y bailando alrededor" y la escuela se terminó lo que significa que ahora tendré más tiempo para escribir la historia (eso si la imaginación no me abandona). Ahora espero que se entretengan y que comenten y opinen y lo más importante: no formen una turba en contra de esta pobre autora recién iniciada jeje "riendo nerviosa"

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, sino a Masami Kurumada. Si lo fuera, los dorados seguirían vivos y habría continuado la batalla contra Apolo.

* * *

 **LOCURAS EN EL SANTUARIO**

 **La Noticia**

Bien continuando con esta loca historia (producto del ocio) nos quedamos cuando Atena/Saori recibió un mensaje de Zeus por medio de Hermes ¿Cuál es el mensaje que le dejó el dios de dioses?

-Parecia un tipo muy raro- opinaba Saori cuando veía a Hermes retirarse -Bien, bien, bien, ¿en que estaba Shion?- el patriarca estaba dormido de nuevo en su trono - ¡Shion! ¿Shion? SHIOOOOOOOOON!- Saori se percató del corderito durmiente e intentó despertarlo gritándole en el oído.

-Aaahhh!- pegó un grito tan solo al ver la cara de Saori muy cerca (demasiado) de su persona -Tiene que leer el mensaje que le dejaron- Shion le recomendó mientras se recuperaba del susto.

-Mmm… está bien- Saori abrió la carta y la leyó en voz baja -Que!- y se sobresaltó al terminarla -Pero que es esto?! Debe ser una broma-

-Ummmh… ¿Que pasa señorita Atena?- Shion bostezaba pesadamente mientras se estiraba -¿Algún problema?-

-¿Un problema? ¡Esto es una CATÁSTROFE! No puedo creer que suceda esto, acaso… ¿acaso Zeus perdió la cabeza?- Saori se hacia la dramática caminando de un lado para otro mientras se jalaba de las greñas y Shion la veía aburrido.

-Ummh… y ¿Qué tiene de malo?- Preguntó un ingenuo Shion.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡¿Qué tiene de malo?! Que acaso estás loco, que no sabes que esto es una locura!-

-No sé si es una locura por que no sé nada de lo que está hablando- Shion mostro su punto de vista -Que tal si me lee para…- pero es interrumpido por Saori.

-¡No!, tengo que llamar a una reunión de emergencia. Tenemos que avisar a los demás. Es así como dicta la carta- Saori decidida entra a sus aposentos, saca un megáfono, se dirige a la entrada del templo y grita por medio de este -A TODOS LOS CABALLEROS DORADOS Y COMPAÑÍA, TENGO UN AVISO IMPORTANTE QUE HACER, POR LO QUE NECESITO DE SU PRESENCIA AQUÍ EN EL SALÓN DEL PATRIARCA. ¡AHORA!-

-Qué carácter-

-¿Decías algo Shion?-

-Nada- el carnerito se encogió en su trono.

 **10 minutos después**

Saori salió de sus aposentos esperando encontrarse con todos sus caballeros pero en el salón solo estaban Shion, Alde (con su plato de pastel), Shura, Camus y Afrodita.

-¿Y los demás?-

-No vinieron- respondió Shion

-Ya sé que no vinieron. No me corrijas- Saori estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso- Shion comunícate con los ausentes-

-Ash, de acuerdo- Shion se concentra y enciende su cosmos. En Aries no siente nada, en Géminis los gemelos están tan concentrados en su pelea que hacen caso omiso al llamado del patriarca.

En Cáncer

 _-Máscara-_

-¿Ah?-

 _-¡Máscara! ¡Al salón!-_

-Espérese que estoy muy ocupado- responde MM mientras se incorpora para ponerse el bloqueador solar.

 _-¡Es una orden!-_

-Ash ya voy-

En Leo

 _-Aioria-_

El gatito estaba ocupado, más bien hipnotizado.

 _-¡Aioria!-_

Sin respuesta

 _-¡AIORIA!-_

-Ahh!- Aioria se asustó -No grite Patriarca que no estoy sordo-

- _Ya sé que no lo estas pero muévete! Y deja esas malditas fotos-_

-Ya voy, ya voy, no se enoje. Pero ¿A dónde tengo que ir?- Pregunta con su carita más inocente.

 _-Al salón del Patriarca!-_

En Virgo

 _-Shaka-_

-Zzzzzz…-

 _-¡Shaka!-_

-¿Buda? ¿Eres tú? ¿Me llevarás al Nirvana?-

 _-A donde te llevaré es a un hospital psiquiátrico si sigues así. Ven al salón del Patriarca rápido. ¡Y no soy Buda!-_

-Ah! Ya voy su ilustrísima-

De vuelta al Salón

-Me comuniqué con los que pude. Dohko, Milo y Aioros no se encuentran, Mu, Saga y Kanon no contestan-

-Da acuerdo, tendré que darles la noticia a ustedes- dijo Saori dirigiéndose a los presentes.

 _-Maestro-_

-Mu. ¿Eres tú? ¿Dónde estás?- preguntó Shion vía cosmos

 _-Surgieron algunos inconvenientes, disculpe maestro pero ¿ya empezó la reunión?-_

-Sí y ven rápido, Atena comunicará una noticia-

 _-¿Puedo llevar compañía?-_

-¿A que te refieres con compañía?-

Enseguida aparece una luz en el salón que indicaba que Mu estaba teletransportándose, pero además de su silueta habían otras más. Cuando la luz desapareció se podía ver a Mu con la cara pintada de marcador (cortesía de Kiki), a Saga y a Kanon revolcándose en el suelo, a Seiya, Hyoga, Ikki y a Milo aún inconscientes y a Shun tranquilo.

-Bien ya casi todos están reunidos. Solo faltan que MM, Shaka y Aioria lleguen- Saori comentaba -Pero creo que alguien falta si bien lo recuerdo- decía al recordar su conversación con Hermes -Lo tengo- la diosa sale del recinto para luego volver pero trayendo del brazo a Shiryu quién aún seguía con su libro.

-Ja ja ja, como se te ocurrió hacerte cejas falsas carnero- ese era MM (que aún seguía en sus pantaloncillos) quien entraba al recinto junto con Shaka y Aioria.

-Prefiero no decirlo a gente que anda en calzones "Kiki ¡ya verás! Cuando vuelva al templo me las pagarás. Mira que pintarme la cara con marcador, para eso tenemos el papel. Pensaré en un buen castigo"- Mu se cubría su cara pintada producto de la broma de su discípulo.

-Ahhh ya verás borrico, cuando me recupere te enseñaré a tropezarte y rodar pero no por las doce casas sino por el infierno!- ese era Ikki que ya se recuperaba del tremendo vuelco que tuvo.

-Fue un accidente- dijo Seiya tratando de defenderse.

-Copia mal hecha. Por tu culpa pescaré un resfriado. Mira que enviarme a la Antártida-

-Tú empezaste con el juego, idiota-

-Imbécil-

-Bipolar- Saga y Kanon seguían discutiendo y peleando en el suelo.

-¡Ya basta!- Saori llama la atención de los santos -Los mandé a llamar para comunicarles…-

-Un momento ¿no esperaremos a mi hermano?- preguntó Aioria.

-Tu hermano se fue y no volverá dentro de 13 años- Sin ningún remordimiento comentaba Saga mientras que la carita de Aioria se llenaba de lágrimas.

-Ya, ya, ya tranquilos, no esperaremos a nadie porque no hay tiempo que perder. Además Aioros ya regresará, de seguro tuvo algunas cosas pendientes que hacer en el camino- Saori trataba de consolar al gatito -Bien les llamé para informales que hace algunos momentos recibí una carta de Zeus, un mensaje que tengo que…. decirles-

-¡¿Una nueva guerra santa?!- preguntó Shaka

-¡¿Un desafío de los dioses?!- preguntó Shura

-¡¿Un duelo?!- preguntó Saga

-¡¿Una venta de pasteles?!- preguntó Alde. Todos lo miran raro -¿Qué? Tengo hambre y puede ser una opción-

-Nada de eso. Esto es más serio- Saori comenzó a hablar, tomo aire y se preparó…

 _-¿Atena?-_

-Puf- y Saori se desconcentra al ser llamada vía cosmos -Ok ok ¡¿Quién es?!-

 _-Soy yo, Dohko, desde los 5 picos de China. Quería preguntar si es necesaria mi presencia allá en el santuario, porque aquí en China está muy aburrido y yo…-_

-Está bien ¡Está bien! Zeus me envió un mensaje que tengo que comunicarles a ustedes ahora mismo. Así que ¡ven rápido!-

 _-Si señorita Atena. Ah… Atena ¿me podría hacer un favor?-_

-¡¿Ahora qué quieres?!-

 _-¿Le podría pedir a Shion que me teletransportara? plis-_

-Ahhh- Saori estaba hasta los nervios -¡Shion!-

-Diga- Shion estaba a punto de quedarse dormido (de nuevo)

-Teletransporta a Dohko-

-Como mande- Shion se concentra para teletransportar a Dohko desde China hasta el Santuario. Cosa que necesita mucha concentración, en especial cuando está más dormido que despierto. Cualquier cosa puede salir mal -Listo-

-Y… ¿Dónde está?- pregunta Saori

-Donde está ¿Quién?-

-¡Dohko!-

-Ah pues… ¿no se suponía que estaba en China?-

Saori se da una palmada en la frente -Pero ¡lo acabas de teletransportar!-

-¿A sí? ¿A quién?-

-Y de nuevo el burro al trigo- exclamó Ikki

-¿Yo qué?- pregunta Seiya

-Cállate Seiya. Hablamos de otro burro-

-A ya!... Espera ¡¿Cómo me llamaron?!-

-Y bien! ¿Dónde teletransportaste a Dohko?- Saori preguntaba leeenntamente como si preguntara a un niño de pre-kinder

-Al Santuario- respondió Shion

-¿Dónde específicamente?-

-Al cofre que se encuentra detrás del trono del Patriarca-

-¡Sáquenme de aquí!- fueron los gritos ahogados de Dohko desde el cofre -¡Se me agota el aire¡-

-Ah- Saori suspira -Aldebarán, Aioria liberen a Dohko-

-Como usted diga-

Después de liberar a un joven Dohko del cofre…

-Bien les mandé a llamar para comunicarles que- Saori suspira -Zeus nos mandó la orden… la orden de…- tomó una gran bocanada de aire -realizar una…una- estaba al borde de un ataque de hiperventilación -realizar una fiesta para dioses y demás; y así demostrar que no hay rencores y fortalecer los lazos de paz y de amistad- y así lo soltó de una vez por todas la mujer cabellos de berenjena.

-¡QUUUUUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!- y dejando anonadados a los caballeros.

Y bueno ahí quedamos con la historia, como ya vieron los caballeros tienen que realizar una fiesta por mandato supremo de Zeus. Así que... les deseamos suerte y esperamos que el Santuario no explote. Veremos como se las arreglan en el próximo capítulo (si logro tenerlo a tiempo :P). Actualizaré lo más pronto posible pero no prometo nada.

 _ **Y tú ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**_


	4. Chapter 4: Planificaciòn

Notas de la autora: Bueno les agradezco mucho por tomarse un tiempito para leer y seguir esta historia producto de mi imaginación ;) Y ya saben, un comentario es como alimento para el alma de los autores, así que espero los suyos. Gracias por sus consejos, los seguiré y a ver si puedo mejorar para satisfacerlos. No los entretengo más, continuamos con la historia.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, sino a Masami Kurumada. Yo solo utilizo sus personajes para entretenerme un rato.

* * *

 **LOCURAS EN EL SANTUARIO**

 **PLANIFICACIÓN**

Zeus envió un mensaje a la reencarnación de Atena, la diosa de la sabiduría (mmm…), de la guerra (já) y de la virginidad (lo dudó). El mensaje era sobre organizar una fiesta para los dioses (o sea ¡que! ¿Zeus perdió la cabeza?) y ahora veremos como diosa y caballeros se las arreglan.

-¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!- fue la reacción de los caballeros.

-¡¿Acaso Zeus perdió la cabeza?!- Preguntó Saga.

-¡¿Es una broma?!- Preguntó Dohko.

-¡¿Cómo dijo?!- Preguntó MM.

-¡¿Qué acaso Zeus nos vio con cara de organizadores de fiesta o qué?!- Preguntó Kanon.

Los murmullos, las quejas y los gritos iban en aumento. Saori con un dolor de cabeza y con la poca o nula paciencia que tiene en situaciones como esta, toma el control del barullo que hacían sus caballeros y como ella es la diosa no!, la reencarnación de la diosa de la sabiduría utiliza una de sus maneras más sutiles.

-¡CÁLLENSEEEEEEEE!- Eso si llamamos "sutil" a la manera de gritar como gato chillón rompiendo más de un tímpano humano, objetos de cristal como vasos y los ventanales del templo -No me dejan terminar ¿En qué estaba?-

-¿Qué? ¿Aún hay más?- Pregunta Shura quien bajaba las manos de sus oídos

-Sí, Zeus nos mandó a preparar una fiesta en la cual todos los dioses y sus guerreros estarán invitados. Tiene que ser una fiesta noormal, pura diversión con comida y demás, donde todos se diviertan y sean bien aceptados; o sea ya saben, una simple reunión de amigos que se realizará aquí en el Santuario con nosotros como anfitriones, sin ser taan formales jeje- Saori los mira de reojo -Y no tiene que ser como la de proyecto X-

-Oooo…- MM y Kanon agachan la cabeza.

-Bien ¿Alguna pregunta?- dice Saori -¿Si Seiya?

-¿Por qué no te gusta la película de proyecto X?-

-Porque, porque… es sencillo. Tiene mucha violencia y y… muchos antivalores. Mucha violencia, no enseña valores, ves es sencillo jeje. Siguiente pregunta-

Todos levantan la mano.

-Que no sea relacionado con el por qué no me gusta esa película-

Todos bajan la mano. Bueno casi todos.

-¿Si Shaka?-

-¿Todos los caballeros de Atena tenemos que organizarla o solo los caballeros dorados?-

-Bueno, creo que solo los caballeros dorados al ser los caballeros más fuertes de Atena y la jerarquía más alta pero pensándolo bien; no nos vendría mal la ayuda de los demás. 176 manos son mejores que 24, bueno 26. ¿Otra pregunta?-

Shaka vuelve a levantar la mano.

-¿Si Shaka?-

-¿Nosotros nos organizaremos o usted lo hará?-

-Mmm…Yo como su diosa tendría que hacerlo pero creo que ustedes lo pueden hacer por si solos, ya son lo suficientemente grandecitos jiji- Saori hace un ademán de no importarle este punto -¿Alguna otra pregunta?-

Y Shaka vuelve a levantar la mano otra vez.

-¿Si Shaka?- Saori se estaba cansando.

-¿Qué pasará si no seguimos las órdenes del dios del rayo?-

-¿Qué pasará? Bueno la carta no especifica que realmente nos pasará a nosotros pero sí dice que si no cumplimos nos dará el más horrible, horripilante y horroroso castigo que ningún ser vivo o divino habrá imaginado-

-Eh, bueno; con semejantes amenazas eso ayuda- dijo Kanon.

-¿Otra pregunta?- Y Shaka vuele a levantar la mano -¿Si Shaka?- Saori ya tenía migraña.

-¿Para cuándo…?-

-¡Ya cállate! Cállate, cállate que me desesperas!- MM no se deja esperar al opinar –Ya me tienes hasta la coronilla con tus preguntas, los demás también tienen derecho a molestar a nuestra diosa con preguntas tontas- los demás asienten.

-Es que no me tienen paciencia- responde Shaka.

-Bueno, bueno, sin más distracciones continuemos- dice Saori -¿Otra pregunta?- mira de reojo -Aparte de Shaka-

-Sí, aquí- Mu levanta la mano -Quería preguntar para cuándo es dicho evento-

-Bueno, según lo que leí las demandas de Zeus- Saori mira de reojo la carta -la fiesta debe ser en 3 días-

-¡Queeeee!- gritaron al unísono los caballeros.

-¿En 3 días?!- Preguntó Saga -en serio ¿Zeus no olvidó tomar su medicina?-

-Yo concuerdo con Saga- dijo Dohko.

-¿Porque la pregunta?- dijo Aldebarán.

-Pues por la edad, claro está ¿no? Además de tantas divinidades y asuntos que tiene en el Olimpo; incluso el tiempo les llega a los dioses ¿no?- Saga mostraba sus justificaciones.

-Bien, la fiesta es en 3 días por lo que hay que ser rápidos. Así que ¡Shion! Organízalos y manda a cada uno con alguna tarea, ya sabes dispones de todos los caballeros que quieras. Yo me retiro con algunos asuntos y los dejo para que discutan. Nos vemos- Saori se va corriendo a sus aposentos como alma que lleva Hades.

-Bueno ¿y ahora que hacemos?- pregunta Aioria.

-No sé, el patriarca tendría que hablar- comenta Mu y al momento de voltear hacia donde se encuentra Shion, todos los caballeros ven al mismo durmiendo a pierna suelta en su trono y causándoles una gota de sudor.

-Pss… ¿Seguro que no tiene la enfermedad de la clarividencia?- pregunta Milo a Camus.

-Milo la clarividencia es la habilidad que tienen algunas personas de ver o adivinar el futuro espontáneamente. A lo que te refieres es a la narcolepsia-

-Bueno eso, porque se la pasa mayormente durmiendo-

-Seguro debe ser la edad- opinaba Shaka.

-Que alguien lo despierte- MM empezaba a impacientarse.

-Tranquis, tranquis que yo me ocupo- Dohko se acerca hasta donde estaba Shion para luego zangolotearlo -Shion ¡Shion!- pero el corderito verde seguía en su sueño -Shion ¡despierta!- sin resultados Dohko utiliza su 'método': un zape tan fuerte que el patriarca cae de cara al suelo –ahora sí, ya despertó-

-Ay, ay ¿Porque me tratan así?- Shion poco a poco va reincorporándose -Y bien ¿qué decían?-

-Tienes que organizarnos para la fiesta ¿lo recuerdas? Así fue el decreto de nuestra diosa- Dohko hablaba fuertemente al lado de Shion.

-Bien ¿para cuándo es la fiesta?- preguntó Shion.

-En 3 días-

-¿Qué? ¡EN 3 DÍAS! Pero mmm…-

-No empecemos de nuevo- para evitar los griteríos de nuevo, Dohko interrumpió a Shion tapándole la boca -Por el momento el patriarca está sufriendo una crisis nerviosa así que seré yo quien dé las diferentes tareas a cada uno de ustedes- deja respirar a Shion, quien se ponía azul, retirando su mano y lo manda al fondo con una patada estando este aún confundido y medio inconsciente. Toma lugar en el trono del patriarca y empieza:

-¿Pero la diosa Atena no se dará cuenta de que es usted quien da las órdenes?-

-Shaka, si nadie dice nada yo estaré… digo nosotros estaremos bien, así que calladitos se ven más bonitos-

-¿Tomará en cuenta a todos los caballeros?- preguntó Aioria.

-Sí, sí, sí ahora déjenme ser el patriarca… digo déjenme dar las órdenes- Dohko toma postura y se prepara para hablar -Bien, la fiesta será en 3 días por lo que tenemos que apurarnos. Estuve pensando y de acuerdo a sus habilidades les ordenaré las siguientes tareas: MM, Afrodita y Mu ocúpense de las decoraciones-

-¡Perfecto!, lo mío son las decoraciones- exclamó el santo de Piscis.

-Ay no ¿Porque me tocó con la florecilla?- se quejó MM.

-Ya, ya, ya déjenme continuar. Para los efectos especiales estarían encargados Saga y Kanon por eso de las ilusiones y demás. Para la comida… creo que dejaré a cargo a Aldebarán, Shaka y a… Camus, ya que es francés-

-Oh no!- Con solo escuchar esas palabras, las caras de Milo y Hyoga se pusieron verdes y con muecas de repugnancia recordaban las sopas del caballero de Acuario -¡Estamos muertos!- exclamaron al unísono.

-¿Qué les pasa? Suenan como si nos les gustara mi sopa especial de ojo de ballena al hielo- decía Camus con su conocida voz de indiferencia.

-Llamas sopa especial a… ese veneno!- exclamaba Milo.

-Perdón maestro pero su sopa tiene algo tan… especial, algo que la hace única que es imposible olvidar su sabor- decía Hyoga -y que solo la quieres probar una sola vez en tu vida-

-Suenan como si quieren probarla de nuevo, es más, ustedes dos tendrán doble ración- decía Camus satisfecho de que a su discípulo y mejor amigo les 'encantara' su sopa especial.

-Glup!- Milo y Hyoga tragan en seco.

-Bien, para los fuegos artificiales… serían Shura y Aioros. Avísale a Aioros Shura. Para la indumentaria, Aioria tú te encargas de la indumentaria. Ya sabes arreglas las mesas, compras los adornos, etc. Puedes pedirle ayuda a los caballeros plateados si gustas-

-¿A los caballeros plateados?-

-Sí-

-¿Incluyendo a Marin?-

-Sí, a los que quieras, a los que quieras- Aioria pone lo ojos en blanco tan solo en pensar en Marin, Dohko lo ignora -Bien para la iluminación, tendremos que llamar a los caballeros de hierro. Cualquiera de ustedes que se encargue- dice Dohko mientras señalaba a los bronceados.

-Yo me encargó- dice Shun -pero ¿no se referirá a los caballeros de acero?-

-Acero, hierro como sea. Bien, para el entretenimiento… - Dohko se rasca la barbilla -que mejor que los niños de bronce. Seiya tú serás el maestro de ceremonias-

-¿Quién, yo?-

-Nooo, el burro por delante- dice sarcásticamente Ikki.

-Pásale- dice Seiya.

-¡Qué!- por poco más e Ikki se lanzaba sobre Seiya si Shun no lo estuviera sujetando.

-Por favor hermano, luego arreglan sus asuntos. Ahora no-

-Solo no lo haré por que el antiguo maestro nos confirió el entretenimiento de la fiesta- Ikki se controla hasta que… -Espera ¡qué! ¡¿Niños de bronce?!- E Ikki de nuevo se quiere lanzar ahora sobre Dohko solo que Shun y Hyoga lo sujetan.

-Con tanto berrinche quien dice que no son niños- dice MM mientras los demás dorados se reían del comportamiento de los bronceados.

-MM tiene razón ja ja- Dohko se divertía de la escena -¡Eh! ¿Antiguo maestro? ¡Antiguo tu abuela! ¿Qué no ves que estoy en plena flor de mi juventud?-

-Entons ¿Cómo lo llamamos ahora?- pregunta Aioria.

-Solo llámenme joven maestro más guapo y sexy del Santuario de Atena en plena flor de juventud- dice Dohko mientras posa orgulloso.

-Es muy largo- se queja Alde.

-¡Ya! Solo llámenme maestro Dohko. Eso es todo. Váyanse, si me olvidé de algo luego les aviso-

-Espere ¿y que va a hacer usted?- pregunta Shaka.

-¿Qué voy a hacer yo? Pus… - Dohko se pone nervioso -No es obvio, pues que pregunta más tonta. Pues yo… yo haré… - veía a todos lados buscando una salida -yo haré de supervisor ¡eso! Los supervisaré y veré que cada uno cumple con su tarea-

-Pero… -

-Silencio. Fue suficiente, además siéntanse alagados ya que yo tengo el trabajo más difícil-

-Más flojo que Shion, no podía ser- murmuraba Saga.

-¡Qué! Bueno… ya estuvo bien! Váyanse, váyanse, circulen, vayan a hacer sus deberes- en el fondo, Shion poco a poco iba reincorporándose -váyanse que yo me piro- y Dohko sale a la velocidad de la luz del templo.

Y mientras los caballeros abandonaban el recinto del patriarca rumbo a las 12 casas…

-¡ZEEEUUUUUUUUUUSSSSS!- el grito de Saori retumbó en todo el santuario.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!-

Y ahí terminó nuestro cuarto capítulo. Ahora la pregunta sería ¿Qué harán nuestros caballeros favoritos para la fiesta? ¿Quiénes vendrán? ¿Cumplirán con el plazo? ¿Zeus está loco y Saori sufrió un ataque de cólera? ¿Shion se enterará de lo que hizo Dohko? ¿Aioros aparecerá? ¿La sopa de Camus en verdad sabe horrible? Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo.

 _ **Y tú ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**_


End file.
